De volta as origens
by Haruno sisters
Summary: ele estava voltando para konoha,sem perceber velhos sentimentos retornam,novas descobertas e grandes surpresas. sassux?
1. A volta

Capitulo 1: A volta as origens

Inner: "_**Blábláblá"**_

Pensamentos: "_blábláblá"_

Ações e comentários idiotas (**blábláblá**)

Capitulo 1: A volta as origens

Quando chegou perto da vila de Konoha a surpresa foi imensa olhavam uma figura estranha se aproximando mais e mais, mancava um pouco e seus ferimentos expostos sangrando, continuou sem se importar com a dor. Quando entrou na vila assustou-se por não haver nenhum ninja ou ANBU lhe esperando, as pessoas da vila olhavam com medo e outros com raiva, naquele momento era um misto de emoções da vila.

Pensou ter conseguido sem nenhum problema e ate deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso do canto da boca, porem seu alivio durou pouco, quando se deu conta estava cercado por uma equipe de 5 ninjas que usavam um colete especial de proteção, uma katana nas costas e uma inconfundível tatuagem no braço, já dava pra imaginar que eram da ANBU, porem um deles que usava uma mascara de Dragão lhe chamou a atenção, não sabia o porque. De repente ouviu uma voz:

Indentifique-se! Porem acho que todos sabemos quem você e traidor!

Sabia que se não obedecesse começaríamos uma luta e naquele momento eu não estava em condições então simplesmente fiz o que me mandaram.

Meu nome e... Uchiha Sasuke.

Estava prestes a ser atacado quando o mesmo ninja da mascara de dragão ergueu-se e disse:

Ninja Anbu Esperem! Não encostem nele! Vamos levá-lo ate a Hokage-sama ela saberá o que e melhor fazer nessa situação, não e todo dia que o maior nukenin de Konoha volta a vila com tanta naturalidade.

Achei estranho aquele ninja dizer aquilo porem não reclamei, pois era o que eu queria.Mais uma coisa ainda realmente me intrigava nesse ninja de mascara de Dragão.

:

No escritório da Hokage:

Estava esperando em frente ao escritório da Hokage havia vários ANBUs somente para me vigiar naquele momento duas coisas poderiam ocorrer: ou eu iria ser morto ou seria preso, no caso nenhum dos dois e bom.

Hokageshizune!Venha aqui agora!Traga o ninja desta lista e mais uma garrafa de Sake!

Shizune Haa ...hai(sai correndo).

(entra na sala uma ninja ANBU que por coincidência era a ninja da mascara de Dragão: Natsumi, acompanhada por Sasuke)

Cara parece que eu não paro de encontra-la e o mais estranho e que ate agora não vi nem o Naruto dobe e nem a irritante da Sakura, será porque. E porque eu me importo geralmente nem ligo mais para esse tipo de coisa mais algo mudou em mim desde que vi aquela ninja misteriosa da mascara de dragão, o que será.

Hokage Sasuke! preste atenção!

Sasuke Desculpe. Hum sua mal educada filha de uma p

Hokagebem ... sabia que um dia voce voltaria.fiquei sabendo que voce estava afim de rever seus amigos neh.pelo visto conseguiu o que keria, já esperava isso de voce, se tratando de um Uchiha.

Sasukesim consegui Uchiha Itachi esta morto! E também Deidara e Orochimaru, o foi muito útil para vocês, no caso eu não vejo motivo para ser morto sendo que os ajudei tanto.

Hokage sim mais temos o problema do selo da maldição, sem falar que voce e uma ameaça em potencial, conversarei com os sábios.

elo visto vai se difícil retomar a vida antiga, não e pra menos sai daqui com 13 anos e volto com 20 anos, muita coisa deve ter mudado...

(a hokage saiu do escritório indo à direção aos seus conselheiros)

Depois de um tempo. . . (n/a:Depois de um tempo merda demoro pra caramba u Sasuke jah deve ter mofado XD)

Hokagebem Uchiha seu destino foi decido, após de ter matado Deidara , Orochimaru e Itachi, deixou a vila na calada da noite, conseguiu evitar o naruto, deu o maior toco na sakura , e o mais incrível eh ki ela naum te matou,sem falar que a Natsumi te deu outra ,ehh kero dizer uma chance, kra vc teim uma puta de uma sorte! Voce ira ficar com varias condições e porque em konoha honramos a vontade de fogo do terceiro.

Puta merda viu, naum kero neim sabe dessas condições ki eu vo ter de seguir, sem falar ki se eu ficar no meu antigo ape vo ta lascado deve ter ate cobra lah ! epa de cobra eu já to cheio! Credo ate hoje eu me lembro dakele dia. . .

Flash back on:

Orochimaru: Sasuke tenho que te dizer uma coise que não contei nem para o Kabuto...

Sasuke: q ki eh seu velho!

Orochimaru : ehh ki ehh euu tenho medo de co co cobra !

Sasuke: --' aff veio!

Flash back off.

Hokage: Sasuke tah prestando atenção! Aceita as condições ow não!

Sasuke :eh sim kero dizer naum eh da pra repitir.

Hokage:naum o Sai te explica agora vou tomar sake eh eh kero dizer ler relatórios de missões vou me já!

Kra essa bêbada naum muda nada mesmo!

Sai: Sasuke como chefe da ANBU-ne lhe digo que todo dia voce será acompanhado todo o tempo por um ninja sendo um deles eu e o outro sendo a Natsumi, sua outra condição eh naum kebrar nenhuma regra sequer durante o período de 2 anos certo!

Putz a coisa tah feia, espera ai isso não eh nome de um filme. . .eu hein!

Natsumi: o primeiro dia eh meu. Vamos!

Sasuke : hai! kra ki voizinha sexy!e ki cabelo roxo eh akele!

Chegando ao apartamento:

Cara larguei isso aqui por tanto tempo que ta cheio de poeira e o pior e que vou ter de limpar tudo sizinho a não ser que. . .

Sasuke Oi você ai Natisama, Natimuri, Natigume eh. . .

Natsumi: eh Natsumi seu baka.

Sasukecerto Natsumi estou ferido, dolorido, tudo com ido, daí da pra você limpar o ape pra mim.(kra de cachorro sem dono, n/a ki por um acaso eh muito sexy essa karinha!)

Natsumi:eh escolhe eu limpo e voce não vai estar vivo pra ver como fico ou eu não limpo e voce se vira sozinho.

Sasuke: eh axo q a segunda opção ta bom pra mim! Vc parece ser taum estressada quanto uma ex colega de time minha a Sakura-chan

Natsumi: vc deveria ser bem intimo dela para chama-la assim

Sasuke: eh que ela era uma gata e isso já basta, sem fla q o cabelo dela tinha uma cor diferente tipo o seu...bem soh que era rosa...

Natsumi:Deve ter sido batstante difícil deixa-la aqui ... naum eh

Sasuke: bem, nunca iria dizer isso a ela, na verdade n iria dizer isso a ninguém, mais foi mais difícil do que eu pensava

Natsumi: hm...Bemm...

Natsumi foi enterrompida por uma voz, era Sai.

Sai: Natsumi, eu posso falar com vc hmm... a sos

Natsumi: Sasuke,naum mova nenhum músculo , já volto.

Sai:Natsumi quando eu te desgnei para essa missão foi porque achava que você era a mais capacitada para ela, por conhecer Sasuke,e por ser uma ótima ninja medica, por isso no deixe sentimentos atrapalharema missão.. Okay?


	2. A identidade de Natsumi

Capitulo 2: a identidade de Natsumi

Inner: "_**Blábláblá"**_

Pensamentos: "_blábláblá"_

Ações e comentários idiotas (**blábláblá**)

**Capitulo 2: a identidade de Natsumi**

Sai: está entendido?

A ninja ANBU assentiu com a cabeça, e então tirou sua mascara de dragão, jogando-a no chão empoeirado do apartamento de Sasuke, soltou seus cabelos róseos e batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro, Sai fitou-a, já tinha se esquecido como era seu rosto, da expressão meiga que ele tinha, da paz que seus olhos verdes transpassavam, com certeza ela não era a mesma feiosa que havia conhecido, estava mais bonita e, além disso, bem mais forte.Nem parecia a mesma garota, que só chorava e atrapalhava as brigas de Sasuke e Naruto(**n/a: foi o Naruto que conto que ela atrapalhava as brigas D repara naum/ do um ovo de chocolate pra qm adivinha quem éh )**,a garota que todos enchiam o saco...com certeza havia mudado... e para melhor.

Sai: Ei Sakura? Está entendido?

Sakura: está sim Sai.Pode deixar que não irei deixar coisas fúteis como sentimentos atrapalharem minhas missões,pode ficar tranqüilo!

Sai: Nossa voce mudou.

Sakura:Pois éh

Falando isso pegou a mascara de dragão que estava em um canto da sala, recolocou e saiu.

-Voltei Sasuke,

Sasuke: que demora, bem como eu ia dizendo Natsumi,foi mais difícil do que eu pensava deixa-la aqui...

Natsumi:Èh? Pelo que fiquei sabendo você não se importou muito, que você a achava uma chata irritante!

"_**Cháá, vai Sasukezinho, conta tudo para a Sak...opa, .Natsumi aqui, desabafaa"**_

Sas: Bem...eu não podia mais voltar atrás na minha escolha, e além disso, foi bom vê-la pela a ultima vez aquela noite,e sobre uma chata irritante, ela era um pouco mesmo e daí,mas era uma gata, isso era !

(Natsumii gotaa gigante)

"_Essa Natsumi, quem será ela? Que mistério esconde por traz dessa mascara?"_

Natsumi: uma coisa que até agora não entendi Uchiha Baby,(**n/a:euu ameiii isso.. Eu sô lerda eu seeii ¬¬)** Você gostava ou não dessa tal de Sakura?

Sas: Eu...

-SAASSSUKEEE –KUUNNN

"Essa voz...Por favor que não seja ela, ela não...Pelo amor de Jashim como diz o baka do Hidan...Ela não"

Sasuke sente um peso nas costas a garota o abraçou por traz, e lhe da um pequeno beijo na bochecha .

"_**INOO-PORCA-CHAANN EEU TE MATOO, NA HORA EU IA FINALMENTE SABER SE ELE GOSTAVA DE MIM ¬¬' EEU TE MATOOOOO"**_

Sas: ah é voce Ino

"_Puta merda é ela,será que ela não desiste ¬¬'?E Put'z como ela ta gostosa...Mas também parece que até hoje não largou de ser uma ,mass já que ela ta aqui mesmo" _

Sas: Hey Ino, você tem algum,a coisa para fazer agora?

Ino: Quem eu?

"_Ai o Sasuke-kun vai me convidar para sair, a Sakura-testuda, vai morrer quando souber"._

Ino: Não nada.. Pq?

Sas: é que sabe Ino, eu cheguei agora de viagem, to todo ferido,dolorido, tudo com ido, será que não dá para você limpar o meu ape?(**Carinha de cachorro pidão)**

Ino: Sasuke limpaar... o seu apê?

Sas: (**Carinha de cachorro pidão)**

Ino:massss

Sas: (**Carinha de cachorro pidão)**

Ino:tem certeza?¬¬'

Sas: (**Carinha de cachorro pidão)**

Ino:Ta bom, sai logo antes que eu desista.

Nats:Não acredito que ela aceitou.Baka! ¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''( gota gigante, tão grande que ela quase se afogou/ **n/a: kkkkk')**

Ino pela primeira vez notando aquele ninja no canto da sala perguntou

-O que disse?

-Eu nadinha uhumm, não abri a boca! ° ¬°'

Sas:Ta bom ...to saindo -

Ino: Hey carinha... com uma mascara esquisita...

Nats:Eu?

Ino:è Você msm...não quer me ajudar?

Nats:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA...ai mais é claro que nãããããããããão.

Saiu então da sala seguindo Sasuke que estava indo no tio do ramem,entrou e sentou-se.

"_Ain ainda bem que a Ino não mudou nada agora estou só de boa, finalmente meu apê vai ficar limpinho huhu"._

Sas:Acho que vou para as Termas...lá vai ser bom,será que ainda tem aquele buraquinho no muro que divide as termas?

Nats:Disse alguma coisa Uchiha?

Sas: não Não o.O,mas já que perguntou...Natsumi...as termas ainda funcionam?

Nats:Hai.

Sas: Ok... bem amanha de manha ...avise para aquele Sai que eu vou para as termas entendido?

Nats: Okay!

Disse isso pagou e saiu da barraquinha, so havia bebido um pouco de sakê, olhou paraa janela do seu apartamento e Ino ainda estava lá, decidiu então andar um pouco pela cidade, até que parou no parquinho, sentou-se no balanço e começou ver as pessoas passarem,Natsumi ainda continuava a vigia-lo só que de longe.Enquanto isso parou e começou a observar que estava acontecendo uma briga,Temari a garota da areia passou com seu leque nas costas, bufando de raiva, e então parou do nada e se virou, parecia que ela não estava muito contente em ter virado, olhou para o outro lado e viu o carinha das sombras,Nara Shikamaru ele havia a parado com seu jutso.Enfim eles Falaram alguma coisa

Shika:Hey Temari ... aquilo não foi nada...não é o que vc pensa,ela so tava pedindo ajudaa

"_Aff sentimentalismo agora n vo arruma minha mochila para ir às termas"_

E saiu sem nenhum,mas tinha certeza que sequer haviam notado sua presença..

Continuua...

--

**Comentários finais:**

**Gentee essa é a minha pimeira fic por isso não me matem**

**Uchiha Lara obrigado pela review, foi você que me fez continuar a postar.**

**Ja ne!**

**Bjoss**


End file.
